A little pirate in you
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: Okay so here is the cliché captain swan story about Emma being pregnant and tell hook using an old quote he said once upon a time in the enchanted forest long ago. It's been done many times but come on its good classic fluff you can't go wrong with ;)


Based off of the quote "I always knew there was a little pirate in you"and a picture I found while on the interweb.

I throw on some yoga pants along with a shirt that's two sizes to big. There's a loud bang followed by a chorus of cursing. Lest time that happened I had to use magic to get rid of a microwave on fire.

" Killian, you okay?" I yell rushing downstairs. I see my boyfriend of 5 Years cooking breakfast. Well trying to. Poor guy has a spatula on his hook and flour on his face

Just bloody great, Love." He Huffs shaking his head. And glares intensely at the stove

"Why don't I go get some granny's for us both and we can eat it on the deck of the jolly?" I ask and his eyes light up like a child who got a puppy for Christmas.

"That sounds great, but let me go to granny's and you go back to bed." He kisses my lips gently and grabs my keys. My eyes get wide and I swallow hard

"Why don't you walk today.. Please" I say remembering our first driving lesson I do not want to have to pay for another mail box.

"You don't trust me with your yellow insect? I'm wonded swan." He put his hooked arm over his chest like I've murdered his four cats and stole his kid.

"Hey the jolly is your baby the bug is mine." I say laughing quietly

"Okay I guess I will walk only if you make it up to me later." he gives me a very suggestive look and I go over and kiss him. He deepens the kiss cradling my head with his good hand and his hook on the smalls of my back.

PDA alert. " a voice erupts from the hall way. We both jump and look at my 17 year old son. He has major bed head and a glazed look in his eyes

"Its not PDA if its your own apartment, kid." I say as he sits down at the table yawning.

"Hey lad would you like to go on the jolly for breakfast?" Killian asks washing his face in the sink making a watery mess in my kitchen.

"Maybe for dinner, Violet and I have a date at ten and I don't want to be late." He says checking his phone

"How fun... please please please be careful." I say flatly avoiding eye contact .

"Mom why don't you like Violet?" My son asks with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Oh well look at the time I think its time I should go." Killian says kissing the top of my head and walking towards the door knowing where this conversation is going.

"I love you both." He says.

"Love you babe." I say

"Love you pop." Henry says and I can see Killian's eyes light up like they do everytime Henry calls him some form of dad.

The first time henry referred Killian as his dad was when we first saw him in the under world four and a half years ago.

~~~~~Flashback time baby!~~~~~

I see him sitting at granny's. Well more specifically the table where he told me he traded his ship for me. He's not alone though, a curly hair man who looks like killain is in the chair next to him.

Theman next to Killian puts his finger to his lips looking at me and quickly removes it when Killian looks up. I want to hug him so bad but I'm restraining myself so I won't startle him

"Hey little brother, you said that Emma has blonde hair, green eyes, and is quite fond of her leather jackets Right?" Liam! That must be liam!

"Younger brother, and yes I did multiple times. Why do you ask." Killian says grimly

"Oh just because her and six other people are standing behind ya and the blonde looks like she might cry if ya don't turn around and give her a steamy makeout session right now." Regina laughs out loud when he says that.

Killian turns around and then knocks over his chair when sees us.

"Emma." He breaths grabbing me by the waist and kisses me over and over again.

"I love you. I love you so much emma." He says in between Kissing Me.

"I love you too Killian." He holds me for a few minutes we both say nothing and I cry into his vest.

My dad clears his throat.

"Emma there's someone i want you to meet, Lad you too." Killian says and motions henry over. Henry comes but first gives Killian a hug. It was short but I could tell it made Killian a bit emotional.

"You're not aloud to die anymore. You got me, my mom had to watch you die not once, not twice, but three times! I think that's three too many. So if you die one more time I will come down to the underworld again and bring you back to life, them kill your pirate butt. So when people ask how the infamous fearsome captain hook you'll have to say you got killed by a writer." David and Laim clap slowly.

"I understand lad I will try not to die." He says and henry glare

"There is no trying! Promise me." He makes Killian promise.

"I promise, now I would like you to meet my brother Liam." I grab killains hand and don't let go.

"You must be Emma, and you my boy must be henry. I can see the resemblance. He looks like ya when ya were younger, brother." Liam says and Killian starts to correct him but henry beats him to it.

"I Always Wondered if I look like my mom or my dad." Mom aww's and Killian looks like he might cry.

"Aye you look just like your father." Liam thought killian was Henrys father and we never corrected him. Not Even when we sacrificed gold to bring Liam back |by belle's request.| (they never made up or had sex!)

~~~~ end of flashback~~~~

"mom why don't you like Violet? " henry asks again snapping me out of my flashback.

"Your seventeen Henry. I was one year older them you both when I got pregnant with you. I love you to death kid but I don't want that for you." I say truthfully looking up only to look away again.

"Mom we're not going to do that. And anyways if I did I have protection." Me head snaps to him and he laughs

"And may I ask how the hell you got that?"

"Well look at the time I think I better go pick violet up." He says grabbing his keys to his truck.

You're still in you pajamas Henry Daniel!" I yell

" I'll buy a whole new wardrobe!" He yells running away not even closing the door.

I shake my and grab the paper.

"Wait that's the date?" My eyes bulge out. Oh no

I run to the calendar. Yeah it is, well I'll be dammed.

I am not going to the store and buying that. I think to my self. I grab a five and poof it to the store and poof a pregnancy test in my hand.

I'm a month and a half late.

~four minutes and 25 seconds later.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper to myself last time this happened I felt scared and like my life was ending. But this time I'm not afraid I'm ecstatic!

I need to tell Killian in a creative way.

I throw on my red leather jacket and scribble down a note for Killian if he comes back before i get back.

Killian,

I went to grab some wine. Meet me at the rolly joger

I love you to the moon and back,

Your swan

I grab my keys to the bug.

I go to storybrookes version of Babies-R-Us.

Astrid is working today. She quit being a nun and decided to work with the thing she loves most.. Babies!

"Hi there Savior! Was does the little hood need now?" She's referring to Regina and robins baby boy. We broke Regina's infertility curse with a bit of lake Nostos water a year ago.

"Um nothing today, listen astrid you cant tell anyone yet but I'm pregnant and it's Killian baby. So im looking for anything gender neutral piratey or like a ship just something like that." I say and she starts clapping

"Finally! Come in the back." She grabs my handand we rush in the back. She pulls out a bag from a cabinet with a specially ordered sign on it.

"I ordered this four years ago like five months after you all got Killian back from hell." She say and I grimace. But then she pulls out the onesie it says

Yo ho ho

A bottle of rum

Is what captain dad

needs to change

Me bum!

"That is so amazing he'll love it! how much Is iit?" I ask grabbing it and pressing it to my stomach.

"Are you kidding? Its free just come in here and show me the little pirate with the onesie on!" I thank herand she congratulates me.

I run the the jolly roger hiding the onesie behind my back. Killian is sitting with his back against the ships wheel.

"Killian!" I yell running up to him.

"Slow down swan. What the matter?" He asks standing up worried

"Okay its okay kiliam sit down." I fumble with my ring and he sits down.

"You're worring me love." He says his face getting pale.

"Do you remember when we got stuck in the enchanted forest?" I ask and he nods.

"And when I knocked out Marion?" Again he nods

"Remember what you said?" I ask

"I always knew there was a little pirate in you." He smiles at the memory and I sit next to him.

"Well Killian you were right." I hand him the onesie

"Swan what is this. Yo ho ho and a Bottle of rum is what captain dad will need to change me bum?" It takes a few minutes For him to process iit. I finally take both of his hands and press them against !y abdomon.

"Is this for baby hood because I don't the queen would like this." I let out a huge sigh of frustration.

"You clueless pirate I'm pregnant!" I yell and his eyes pop out. He stands up and at this rate I think he's mad.. But then he picks me up bridal style and spins me Around four or five ttimes. He sets me down gently

"Hi my baby pirate this is your papa. I love you soo much and I just found out about you not even a mintue ago." He talks to my stomach andi giggle uncontrollably.

"I love you swan." He says standing up and kisses me. I deepen the kiss and once we take a break for air he craddles me in his arms.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance, love ."

"Don't thank me yet we still have to tell mom and dad." I say and his face goes pale again.

"Don't worry he won't kill you we share a heart you go we both go. I say putting my hands over my stomach.

" that's right we do."

"Can we eat now I'm starving." I say and he leads me to the captain quarters.

"Hey look my little pirate this is where you were conceived.!" He says and I smack his shoulder

"KILLIAN JONES DONT TELL OUR CHILD WHERE WE HAD SEX! oh and that reminds me did you get Henry a condom!?" I ask furious

"I'm too young to be a grandpa!" He yells and I smack his shoulder again.

"Says the 300 year old pirate!"


End file.
